Drama From Others From the ID
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Inside Candace's subconscious, Buford and Isabella are willing ditch the main group to go exploring together. Reasoning behind it? Takes place during Monster from the ID. One-shot.


**A/N**

**Okay everyone. I'm back. With my latest one-shot! *Crowd cheers* Yes, thank you thank you. *Monkey hops out behind me and leaves and crowd stops cheering* What… Okay, I see how it is. Cheer for the monkey. ._.**

**Anyways, how many of you guys seen Monster from the ID? Anyone else notice a bit of a… Not really strange but just moment between Isabella and Buford? Isabella at this point of the time in the show still has a crush on Phineas. She kind of strives to be with him. Hmm… Perhaps some character development or change?**

**This is what I think happened in the episode between Isabella and Buford, after they left Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Candace. Learn why Isabella went with Buford instead of Phineas and what happened.**

**This will have slight BufordxIsabella in it guys. It's not anti Phinabella, and Buford and Isabella don't kiss, but people could consider below slight Bufella. So that 'warning' stretches to the readers now.**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah. I still don't own Phineas and Ferb.**_

A place where the sky is anything but blue, where there's fears of someone worth of an asylum, where there's unicorns floating by, and water thundering off words of anxiety, one can only be in one place; the subconscious of Candace Flynn.

The stench of some girly perfume tainted the air and it was enough to make me gag. Every step I took was on some different durable surface. And yet, I couldn't help but enjoy the taste of a delicious and sub conscious lunch food. Chewy and soggy, with a tangy and acrid taste with meat to pack a punch that I could deliver myself.

Many would be freaked out by this place… Not me. This place is better then a science fair without adult supervision! It was messed up! I was actually beyond ready to ditch everyone and embark on an voyage into the depths of a teenage girl's subconscious. Of course, at the moment, I was alone on that idea so no one was willing to let me go.

_Eh, luckily one person decided to have a panic attack and make everyone run. _I muse as I snatch up another bite of my food. Man, this hoggy was good. I wasn't going to let it get wet by some anxiety drops. _Let Dinnerbell, Nerdzilla, British Boy, and Pencil Neck get wet with what is probably sweat. _

"Hey Buford."

I glance to my right, my mud colored eyes spotting a raven haired female sporting a pink dress and bow. She's smiling, and her blue eyes shine with a calm I didn't normally notice in her. However, I was happy to see her for my own reason.

"Hey Isabella." I greet the girl. "You just get here?"

"Yep." She replies, giving me a slight nod.

I smile a bit, letting my sandwich switch to one hand. Heh, I could finally explore. I have an excuse!

"Let me show you around." I offer beginning to coax the two of us away from the anxiety falls. "This place is a riot!"

The texture under foot goes from sounding like were stepping on egg shells, to feeling like the floor of an ice rink, to it feeling like the mattress of a water bed. I don't get far from the falls before a shocking realization hits my mind. _Wow, Isabella hanging with me instead of Dinnerbell. Wonder if she knows which way he went._

"Hey, Isabella." I state, stopping us.

Her ocean blue eyes raise towards me, questioning me with her orbs of sight.

"You know Phineas went with Candace that way, right?" I ask, pointing in the direction of the anxiety falls.

Isabella's eyes flash with a fire I had become accustom too with this girl. Most girls are pretty sissy and incapable of doing anything boys can do_. I mean hello, they're built like that. _However, Isabella was different, I'd give her that. She's a girl, and boys are still better, but she's defiantly able to out rank at least male nerds in toughness. _Not me of course. _I argue silently_. The PF games she defeated me just because of Baljeet! _She's a Chihuahua with teeth, all bark and an ability to bite.

"Yes I do know." She replies, shocking me out of my train of thought. "But you're giving me a tour of a subconscious so lets go."

I blink in surprise before looking over to me left. "Well, looking to our left you can see the cage filled with deepest and darkest fears." I state, pointing to a silver, bared cage with squirrels, black poodles, the number 7 many times, moldy bread, and a little girl with curls.

Locking onto a little girl with curls, I felt a shiver travel up from foot to head. Man, that little girl gives me the willies… _But she isn't a girl! She's a creature! There's reason to fear her._

Ignoring her, I decide to focus on something else in the cage. "Hey, whoever thought someone could be afraid of 7?" I ask.

Isabella shrugs, her shoulders moving made her hair that looked like the color of raven feathers shift over the blades. "Why is 6 afraid of 7?" She asks.

The two of us look at each other before we both answer at the same time. "Cause 7, 8, 9!" I began to break down in laughter at the joke while Isabella just chuckles once or twice. I barely manage to recover myself in time to see some new figures approach, blurs of orange and brown thanks to the tears that had formed in my eyes.

I wasn't crying, laughing was another thing that made me sweat through my eyes!

"Hey Chief!" I lock onto nerd girl, also known as fireside girl nerd.

"Hey Gretchen. Everyone." Isabella greets.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask before flinching, forgetting that was Isabella's catchphrase. I send her an apologetic look so she wouldn't slap me or something. Worst part about girls, they can hit you, but it's 'morally uncivilized' to hit them back.

To my honest shock, Isabella doesn't even react. The rest of the fireside girls seem flabbergasted by Isabella's lack of reaction, but no one dares question her so she would react.

Gretchen was the one that choose to answer. "We meet up with Jeremy after he went to town. And he needed to come over so we went over with him. Upon getting there, Irving told us what was going on and told us to jack right in." The girl with auburn hair explains.

"Hey! That's my thing." I exclaim.

"Right. Anyways, we came looking for you and then we'd call up Jeremy since we figured by going separate ways, one of us would find the group. Isn't Candace nearby with Phineas?" Gretchen asks.

I choose to answer. "Nope. Isabella ditched them to come with me."

"Shut up and just eat your sandwich." Isabella sighs before retreating off a few paces on her own.

I had basically forgotten about my last few bites of hoggy. Quickly, I stuff down the delicious morsels. Yet Isabella was now on my mind. "Yeesh. Why is she so mood swingy today?" I ask to no one in particular. My voice coming out slow, having to choke out each words as I chewed the veggies, meat, cheese, and bread in my mouth. It was mumbled too, seeing as I was having to talk through a huge blockade of food. "She didn't want to go with Phineas, she didn't react to me using her catchphrase-"

"Ugh. Chew with your mouth closed _please._" The dark skinned girl told me, her hands resting on her hips as the weight shifted on her left to lock an intense glare at me.

I swallow my last bites of hoggy before looking to her confusedly. "What?" I question. What's so wrong about enjoying food properly?

The fireside girl named Holly rolls her orbs of sight before locking her chocolate eyes onto Gretchen's indigo blue eyes. "What's up with Isabella today? Any idea?"

"None." Gretchen replies, adjusting her glasses before staring off towards Isabella. "Let me go and speak with her."

"Hey. Why don't I go and talk with her?" I offer. Wait, why the heck did I care? Probably some stupid girl problems. But hey, I offered, so I'll do it.

"No offense Buford. But Gretchen is probably best for this." Holly informs. "You wouldn't do anything to help. You aren't capable."

I glare towards the girls before rudely shoving my way through. "Step aside." I growl as I made my way over towards the 'across the way' girl.

Every step I make towards Isabella becomes more sluggish and uncertain. A slight churning had begun in my belly, making me feel like I was on the ocean in a boat. Why the heck did I care at all and felt like going to check up on her feelings? _That's a total girl thing!_ Sure, I had my sure of girl actions like with going on a gossip streak that one time. But that was because my girl cousins had been over who did nothing but gossip. _It's arduous not to get sucked in! Oh great now Baljeet the nerd is getting to me…_

"Isabella?" I ask quietly. I see her standing beside some pool of what I believed was milk. But Candace was lactose and tolerant so why would that be anywhere good in her subconscious? I mean, around here, it was at least peaceful, with a wide variety of Jeremy monuments. I don't know.

Anyways, I notice Isabella's hands folded in front of her, her head bowed ever so slightly, and all I'm allowed to see of her is her dark as a basement hair.

She doesn't even offer me a response, so I decide to speak a little louder and more forcefully. "Isabella!"

The girl in question heaves a sigh, making her shoulders rise and fall. At first, again, she doesn't even respond, allowing me to get out a single sound that would be almost like someone trying to cut a child off from speaking. "Is-"

"I heard you the first time Buford!" Isabella snaps, whirling on her heels to face me. Her eyes flashing in a way that looks like fire, causing me to flinch back. Okay, I'm not petrified by her. Like I said, boys can't hit females and Isabella, though tougher then most, she's a girl. Which means she could slap me or elbow me which could hurt a little. Not enough to make me cry or anything. She's still a girl!

Seeing me flinch back must have subsided the girl a bit for she exhaled a breathe of air again before turning away from me once more. _Man, this girl is like a mountain hiking trail today!_

I glare towards the girl before strutting over beside her. "What's the matter with you today?" I interrogate. Quite frankly, I had just about enough of a mood swingy Isabella. She was much better to be around when she was at least being her 'normal' self. _Annoying? Yes. But better then she is now._

Isabella's irises rise to me briefly before looking back down at the smooth , almost silk looking white liquid in the pool below us. "Nothing. I was just taking a second to look around here."

"Hey. I was gonna give you a tour before you freaked out." I remind.

"I didn't freak out." Isabella retorts, turning to face me and securing her hands at her hips as fists. A defiant and firm gleam in her eye. "I just decided… You were going… To slow." Every time she hesitated, her eyes that were colored like the ocean further made a descant to gaze at the ground. I tilt my head curiously, the uncertainty ingraining itself onto her voice further with each word she spoke in that sentence.

What the heck is wrong with her?

"You don't act like that's it. You were freaking out over the stupidest things. Heck you came along with me instead of Phineas-"

"Would you just go away!" Isabella snaps, glaring at me again with daggers.

I flinch yet again before retreating a few paces. "Hehe… I'm just gonna go." I quickly retreat away from the terrifying girl and head back over to where the other girls were waiting with curious and impatient postures and eyes.

"Well. Anything?" Holly is the first to ask.

"Nothing. She's just mood swingy." I reply with a shrug. _Pff. Girls…_

"I overheard you two." Gretchen intercepts. It was then I noticed she was staring right over at Isabella instead of at me quizzically. "She's upset about Phineas."

"Pointy?" I ask, astonished. It was common knowledge to a little baby that Isabella had a crush on Phineas Flynn. So why would she be at all upset with him? _Is that why she choose to come with me and instead of the others?_

"Yes." Gretchen replies, though she doesn't seem surprised by it. Just curious. "Any idea what might have caused a rift between those two?"

Holly shakes her head. "No idea."

"They haven't been fighting as long as I've been around." I state before clutching my round belly covered by black tee-shirt. "Man I'm hungry. I want another hoggy."

"You go get food." Holly states as she rolls eyes.

I but turn and make my way back over to Isabella.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gretchen demands.

I don't even turn back to face her. "There was some weird milk stuff over there. Maybe there's cookies!"

"Ugh, Buford." Holly spats, disgust dripping out of her mouth like salvia.

I couldn't help but smile. I was proud of that reaction, to say the least.

"Hey Isabella. Got any cookies over here?" I ask as I come over beside her again.

"Weren't you just here? And I asked you to leave?" Isabella checks.

"Uh…" I back off some. _I didn't forget. _And if that's the truth, why the heck did I come back over to Isabella? _As quickly as I had left, I come back. Funny._

"Look. I told you. Nothing is wrong." She insists, her voice raising a few notches louder then normal.

"Isabella-"

"Nothing!" She yowls at me, her voice echoing with a radius of one mile around us.

I blink slowly, now having to face the girl. There was more fire then ever in her eyes and it both terrified me and confused me. Isabella was never this upset before. Never. So what was up with her today?

I glance over to the fireside girls, all of whom seemed to have no idea what to do. Gretchen was looking at me in particular, as if she was willing for me to me say something, anything. _What the heck am I suppose to say? I just wanted cookies…_

Suddenly, as I turn back to the girl, an almost… chain breaks within me. A hold in broken and my own iris flash. I take a step towards the girl in pink, and she doesn't back down one pace. Even with my size towering over her, she doesn't back down. A defiant gleam remains in her eye.

"Look." I growl, suddenly my cookie want gone. I was through trying to side-step around Isabella. She was a girl. I wasn't scared of her! "You need to get over yourself. We all know you're upset with Phineas over something. So what's up?" I demand.

All of sudden, the fire dies in her eyes complexly, and she shrinks back some. "I-" She takes a few steps back from me, and I notice her feet dangerously close to the pool's edge. "I-" Another foot steps back and it's off the ground of Candace's subconscious.

Luckily, I was expecting this so I'm able to snatch her before she falls into the milk stuff. My hand coils around her wrist as I yank her back to safety, all within a second. I pull her close to me and forcibly lock my gaze with hers. "You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

Silence past between us for about a minute. _Longest minute of my life._ My heart had begun to race a little, and it was still picking up speed like the last leg of race. I could feel at least three more pairs of eyes on us, staring at us, and waiting for something to happen. What the heck am I suppose to do now? I still had no clue as to why am I'm so insistent on knowing what was wrong with this female. It's not like it matters to me in anyway. _So why am I waiting for her to except to tell me what's wrong? She could go tell the girls over there and she's refusing._

To my uttermost surprise though, Isabella speaks, and gives me two sentences I never expected to hear from her in this moment. "Fine. But let go of my wrist."

"Huh?" I glance down at our hands, and I notice I'm still holding onto her wrist. "Oh." I let go and withdraw away from her. "Heh. Sorry."

"It's fine." Isabella shrugs, looking away. _Man. No slap at all. Must have been a huge fight between her and Pointy. _

"Well." I prompt. I wanted to get this over it. It was slowly growing too mushy for my liking.

Silence, like the scuttling of a mouse across carpet, was left to grasp the air. I wait with impatient radiating off my features as Isabella remains silent. "Come on already!" I snap, increasingly impatient.

Isabella gives me a curt glare at which I flinch at. _Ugh. Not afraid. She just startled me. _Before she sighs and finally speaks. "I dne." She whispers, all I'm able to catch is the 'I' and the 'dne.' Mostly though, her voice is like the breeze in the city area on a sunny day. Whispery, light, not very strident.

"What did you say? I don't have super hearing so you need speak like… Normally." I warn.

"I said I'm done!" Isabella snaps at me, her eyes locking with mine before she whipped her head away from my sight, leaving me with a curtain of black hair to view.

"What exactly are you done with?" I inquire.

"Just… My feelings…" Isabella sighs, her voice steady yet strained, like she fighting another girl for control. "I'm done with fighting for a boy who doesn't even notice me and treats me just as a friend."

I'm beyond confused now. Isabella was giving up on Phineas or something, I think. "I don't get it."

"Phineas doesn't care about me as anything more then a friend I beginning to see. He helps everyone equally with problems, even Irving!" She exclaims. "I'm… I'm just a friend to him."

"He's always been like that though hasn't he?" I ask. I mean, Pointy isn't very keen on getting himself a girlfriend I know. He likes inventing for fun, and helping others if he can find a way to do so.

"But he's never going to change!" Isabella cries, voice cracking slightly at which I flinch at. _Man, how do women handle being so emotional? _I wonder. "He'll never like me." She mummers, gaining back control. "And I just want to distance myself so I can accept it… That's why I came with you today, okay?"

"That's it?" I ask. "Isabella, he hasn't acted much different all summer. Why now the sudden change?"

The raven haired girl sighs, falling gracefully to the ground to rest on her bottom by the milk pool. "I'm done chasing after a guy that I basically scream my feelings too and he just brushes it off as friendship. He clearly just feels friendship for me, Buford, and I don't want to chase after a guy I won't ever be with."

Seeing as Isabella fell to the ground, I follow suit, but not in a lissome style. I instead just fall to my butt, echoing out a flop that remind me of a big plastic mat hitting tiles. "I think you're over reacting a little." I tell her with a shrug. "Dinner bell tends to be more into his projects to help his friends."

"Exactly. His friends." Isabella sighs.

"But you're the only girl he has over on a daily basses. Even when those firefighter girls come, he seems to help you with things for you." I reason, deciding to touch the milk stuff in the pool while I said that. It was cold and thick, like running my finger through cold slime.

"It's fireside girls." Isabella retorts.

"Meh. Tomato, Toemato." I say with a dismissive wave with my hand not in the pool. "Guess what I'm trying to say is don't ignore what Dinnerbell does for ya."

"Oh really?" She asks, giving me an inquiring look.

_How hard is it to cheer this girl up? _I think, struggling to find the right words to end this mushy stuff. I draw into my brain, withdrawing my hand, figuring out to maybe even BS my way out of this. "Look… We're… Young… Isabella. And well we uh, need to learn to accept it." As I began my sentence, the words were almost forced out, like trying to spew up food your choking out. With each passing word though, what I was trying to say became easier and easier. A damn of words had burst, and they were slowly flowing out smoother and smoother like a river. "You're tough, smart, and pretty alright… For a girl anyways. And for now, with age, Phineas enjoys things not with girls. Give it time though, and don't be so quick to give up. Maybe one day, maybe not, but don't let it ruin your friendship with him. You two seem to make each other happy."

Silence passes between us after that. I can't stop gazing at Isabella though throughout this batch of silence, and I want her to look at me. _I'm ready to explore this place and give my tour. _I reason. Finally, after what seemed like a millennium she looked up to me and gave what I least expected, a small smile.

"That was a slap to the face slightly." Isabella shrugs before smiling a real smile at me. "But it sure helped."

"Really?" It worked? "I mean, uh yeah, happy to help."

Isabella sends me a glare, and I only have time to give her a questioning look back as a sharp pain, like a million dull needles hitting me at once, strikes my side. "Yeesh! What's the elbow for."

"For stealing my catchphrase." Isabella replies, springing up and brushing herself off before offering me a hand up.

I silently accept, grumbling as I nurse the spot hit tenderly. "That's one mean elbow." I comment before slurping my fingers that still had remains of milk on it. On drop was enough to cover my taste buds in the grossness and I at once spit it out. That wasn't milk! It was like water trying to be milk with a splash of fake vanilla flavor. "Ugh, yuck!" I spat.

Isabella shrugs before beckoning the other girls and turning to me. "You told me this place is a riot. A teenager's girls subconscious… Pff, even I know this is going to have some cool stuff in it. Care to give us a tour?"

My eyes light up like a little girl getting an ice-cream cone as a pull a red flag out of nowhere. As soon as I had my flag out, I took on a serious personality of a tour guide. "Alright, come on, lets all get in line. Tour leaves in t-minus 30 seconds."

"Where'd you get the flag?" Isabella asks.

"It did just come out of nowhere." Gretchen agrees, exchanging a look with Holly in confusion.

In couldn't help but snort in frustration. "Oh, so no one questions when I pull an instrument out of nowhere, or when Ferb pulls pretty much anything out of nowhere, but if I pull out a flag in someone's sub conscious, that's whatever one questions!" I huff. Everyone always questions the bully.

The girls snicker at me slightly before straightening up. Isabella is the one to speak, her voice as high pitched and happy as ever. "Lead the way tour guide."

I give her an inquiring look, pleased to see her back to normal. _She's less annoying this way. _I reason as our eyes meet once more. Though I was dense, slow in more ways then one, and a lot of others things, I got the message Isabella was now screaming to me.

_Your welcome. _

**A/N**

**Okay so it ends. Man, that was hard. Biggest challenge ever in keeping characters… In character. O_o. I've never written for Buford like ever… So this was quite the challenge for me. I got some humor in because well, Biford is easy to get a bit a humor with... Blah. Beside the point.**

**And let me make one thing clear. I'm neutral towards ALL couples unless I full on support them. As in I don't 'hate' on any couples in any fandom. I support Phinabella to a point because that's what I believe the show is aiming for and it's easy to write for since it keeps characters in characters. (That beign said i have seen fanfics that don't keep them in character but beside the point.) However, in the last month, Bufella has come to my attention and I've come to accept it as a possibility. I think personally Phinabella is more likely, but Bufella is possible to a point I can write a fic about it. Challenging... Yes. Do able, yes.**

**If you want Phinabella, then go read my other story **_**Just a dream.**_** That should have Phinabella for you guys. :P.**

**Anyways, that's all. I finally got the chance to fill in another gap in an episode. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, got lazy with editing this one. Review to give me your thoughts! I would to hear them!**

**Anyways, laters.**


End file.
